


Glory and Gore

by jenoflower



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, no beta we die like men, soft, sort of in jeno's pov?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenoflower/pseuds/jenoflower
Summary: Basically norenmin in college and smoking w**d on a Wednesday night and being soft.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Glory and Gore

“Do you think glory and gore goes hand in hand?” Jaemin said slowly, as if he’s pushing each word out. 

“Huh?” Jeno grabbed the joint from Jaemin’s hand, “What do you mean?”

“Like, in order for there to be glory, there has to be gore.” Jaemin mumbled. “Or something like that.”

Renjun laughed from the couch, “Bro, Jaemin, be quiet you’re so high right now.”

Jaemin was laying on the ground with his head on Jeno’s lap, pouting at Renjun. “Injunnie don’t ‘bro’ me, you literally had my dick in your mouth this morning.” He said smugly and Renjun flushed. 

Jeno couldn’t hold in his laugh, and it had made his eyes crinkle into crescent moons. “That is so funny.” 

“God, you can’t say anything around here.” Renjun mumbled and took the joint from Jeno’s fingers. 

It was a Wednesday night, nothing particularly special. None of them had any classes on Thursday, luckily, so Wednesday nights felt more like a midweek break for the three. They typically spent it playing video games, watching movies, or in this case smoking a joint that Jaemin had scored from Johnny. They didn’t care which strain it was, none of them were heavy potheads or anything and they’d trusted Johnny, but whatever they were smoking had made their limbs feel loose and their heads feel like it was floating. 

Jeno had been slowly carting his fingers through Jaemin’s hair while the other boy babbled absently about something. Weed had made Jaemin and Renjun more chatty whilst Jeno remained quiet. Jeno didn’t mind it though, he could listen to his boyfriends talk all day, some days he has. 

“Jen,” Renjun said softly, poking at his shoulder to get his attention. He had the joint delicately balanced between his two fingers. 

“Thanks,” Jeno said, taking the joint back from Renjun. He didn’t know what compelled him to do so, but before Renjun could pull his hand away, Jeno had gently grasped it and landed a soft kiss to his knuckles. Renjun felt like he was becoming a tomato at that point.

Jaemin, who had watched that whole interaction, pouted even more. “No fair, I want a kiss too Jeno.” He said through his pout.

Jeno laughed but complied, bending in half to reach Jaemin and gave him a soft kiss. Jaemin didn’t give signs of wanting to stop, so they continued kissing but the angle had made it awkward and uncomfortable for Jeno, so he slowly started to lean back up and hoping that Jaemin would follow. Luckily, Jaemin’s high neediness did follow Jeno up into a sitting position. Jeno hooks his hands under Jaemin’s thighs and maneuvers the other boy onto his lap. 

Kissing Jaemin felt comfortable, like he’d been doing it for a million years and could do it for a million more. Jaemin was a solid presence in Jeno’s life, always there and always smiling. Just like his kissing, Jaemin always knew what Jeno wanted even when Jeno hadn’t fully verbalized it. Though of course the weed had taken away some of their sharpness, so the kiss felt more explorative and unrushed. And Jeno was intoxicated, he loved it when they could take time to feel each other’s lip without the expectation for more. There wasn’t a goal or destination that they needed to be at, just Jeno’s tongue slowly intertwining with Jaemin’s. There was nothing wrong with actually doing more, but sometimes it was just nice to make out. 

Renjun cleared his throat. Jeno paused from making out with Jaemin to look at a red Renjun. 

“Um, I think the joint’s going out.” Renjun pointed to the joint between Jeno’s fingers. 

“Oh, yeah,” Jeno mumbled. He offered both the joint and a lighter to Renjun, who looked contemplative. But before Jeno could figure out what the other boy was thinking, Renjun had gotten off the couch and took the items of Jeno. Their lighter was running low on fluid, so it took Renjun a couple tries but he lit the joint eventually. Renjun took a hit of the joint, grabbed the back of Jeno’s neck and leaned it. With their lips barely touching, Renjun exhaled the smoke into Jeno. 

Distantly Jeno could hear Jaemin giggle. 

“Cute,” Jaemin states before grabbing Renjun’s face to bring him into a kiss. Jeno watched as the two make out. He knew the way that Jaemin liked to kiss and he also knew that Renjun would try to control the kiss. Some days Jaemin would let him, but apparently today wasn’t the day. Jaemin tugged at Renjun’s hair which elicited a tiny whimper from the smaller man before Jaemin deepened the kiss. 

Jeno took the joint from Renjun’s fingers before the other man got too distracted. Leaning back, Jeno took another hit of the joint, watching as the kiss got more heated. He’s not sure if anything is going to happen tonight, but it was beautiful to watch the way Jaemin’s jaw moved as he worked over Renjun’s lips. But with one final peck, Jaemin leaned away from Renjun. 

Tapping on Jaemin’s legs, “Baby, I need you to get off of me so I can go to the kitchen and get something to eat.” 

“Okay,” Jaemin said through his giggle. He loved it when Jeno called him baby. 

After making himself a sandwich, Jeno came back to the living to see his boyfriends snuggled up to each other on the couch. Jeno couldn’t help to just feel so  _ content.  _ Maybe it was the weed but he just felt like everything was just perfect. His boyfriends, his life, hell even his sandwich was perfect. 

Renjun had fallen asleep somewhere along the way so they all decided to retire for the night. With how tired he was, Renjun decided to sleep with Jeno instead of climbing to the top bunk. Jeno fell asleep with his arm around Renjun waist and Renjun’s even breathing. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this :) this is my first work on ao3. Hope to post more soon! Lmk what y'all think!


End file.
